Illidan Stormrage (tactics)
:This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Illidan Stormrage. Illidan Stormrage is the final boss of the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. As of Burning Crusade, Illidan is the most powerful in-game boss in World of Warcraft. For a video of his encounter starting, see Illidan Stormrage (video). General information *Level: ?? Elite (Boss) *Type: Demon *World First kill: Nihilum on June 5th 2007 *HP: 5,700,000 Abilities Normal Form: *Shear: Reduces the maximum HP of the target by 5%. Stacks 19 times. Noted by jumping away and diving back towards the target. *Flame Crash: Illidan leaps into the air and returns suddenly igniting the ground beneath him, staying out of the fire is vital. *Soul Drain; Illidan sucks the soul from a raid member, causing high damage and healing him for 100,000hp. Keep a healing debuff (Mortal Strike or Wound Poison) up at all times. Strategy The encounter begins after a brief conversation between Akama and Illidan, after accepting a quest from Akama just outside of the encounter area. After the conversation, Illidan will immediately attack, and appears to focus on players first. According to the "Shear" ability, it is apparent a tank rotation must be in order to prevent the current tank from being one-shotted from it stacking too much. With this in mind it is also safe to say Illidan will be immune to taunt. Akama will participate in the battle during at least the earlier stages of the fight, and when close to death, will automatically drink a potion which restores his health completely. Though the amount of DPS he contributes seems to be negligible, it may be possible for patient players (either stealthed or deceased) to wait it out and watch Akama slowly tank Illidan down into the second phase or beyond. Illidan often uses Metamorphosis and enters his demon state, he enlarges and uses ranged AoE attacks upon the closest target. This target requires the majority of the healing during these phases to survive the barrage of attacks. Due to the AoE nature of the spell it makes it nigh impossible for any melee oriented classes to engage Illidan. Nihilum cleverly used a Warlock to tank Illidan in this phase, As a Warlock's Shadow Ward spell helps soften the incoming damage. In the meantime the rest of the raid spreads out from each other as the vials he throws amongst the raid will kill groups of people if the damage is allowed to combine (He throws a single vial directly onto each player at the same time). The melee classes may re-engage Illidan, after the phase As Illidan enters his demon state, several beholders spawn around him and focus upon a random raid member, paralyzing the character until the demon is killed, Nuking these adds down is another vital role of the rest of the raid group whilst Illidan focuses upon the Ranged tank, lest they still be alive when he returns to his normal state. Outline of the Nihilum Illidan Kill Video Phase 1: *Casts random parasites on people. Parasites last for a 9 seconds and put a 3000 dot on the victim. After 9 seconds, a couple parasitic shadowfiends will pop up, and must be killed. Nihilum uses a fire mage to burst them both down. Doesn't seem to have a lot of health. *Flame Crash: Noted by a direct vertical jump and coming down and pounding the ground. A flaming circle shows up. Presumably does a lot of damage to anyone inside it. *Shear: Noted by a backwards jump and dive back into the tank. *'Akama': Fights with you until 85%. Illidan calls for his "minions" to deal with the traitor, at which point Akama runs off to deal with the mongrels. Phase 2: *Starts at 65% *Illidan jumps into the air and flies around. Cannot be attacked during this time. *Will summon two Flames of Azzinoth (fire elementals). Apparently he throws his warblades into the ground, at which point the flames come out. Only notable ability I could see coming from them were AoE flame breath attacks. *While fighting the Flames, Illidan will toss fireballs at the raid, which do (presumably) AoE damage where they land. However, Nihilum doesn't seem to spread out much, so this may be in fact a single target. *Another ability he uses is a laser that goes across the ground. It leaves a trail of fire, that most likely will hurt those that touch it. *Finally, Illidan will focus on a player and purple lines will stream from him to the player. What this does is unknown. Phase 3: *Starts when the Flames are both killed. *Illidan lands. *Uses same abilities as in phase one. *After a while (60 seconds), Illidan will fall to the floor and transform into his demon form. Demon Form: *Does a shadow blast on his target. This does AoE damage around the target. Does close to around 8000 shadow damage. A warlock with Shadow Ward must tank this away from the raid. *Cannot use melee attacks on him. It has been said that he does a AoE attack on the closest person to him, but this is not correct. The warlock tanking him is much farther away from Illidan than many other players. *Does a volley attack (bolts that hit everyone in the raid). *At some point, four beholders will come out and paralyze various people in the raid. They will slowly start moving to them. The raid must move away before this happens so that they can get the most amount of time to kill the beholders. Presumably the beholders will kill their targets if they reach them. *Demon Form lasts for about a minute. at which point he will resume his regular form. Phase 4: *Starts at 30% *He will trap the raid members, making them unable to do anything. *'Maiev' will arrive to aid you. *Fight starts again. *Does not seem to have any apparent change in abilities. *Maiev lays traps around the area, in which the tank must drag Illidan to. This will give the raid some free time to wail on him. Quotes Beginning of encounter: * Illidan: "Akama... your duplicity is hardly surprising. I should have slaughtered you and your malformed brethren long ago." Akama: "We've come to end your reign, Illidan. My people and all of Outland shall be free!" Illidan: "Boldly said. But I remain unconvinced." Akama: "The time has come! The moment is at hand!" Aggro: * You are not prepared! Kill: * Who shall be next to taste my blades?! * This is too easy! Flame Crash: * Behold the flames of Azzinoth! Metamorphosis: * Behold the power... of the demon within! Enrage: * You've wasted too much time mortals, now you shall fall! When Maiev enters the battle: * Maiev? How is it even possible? Death: * You have won... Maiev. But the huntress... is nothing without the hunt. You... are nothing... without me. Loot External links Category:Night Elves Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Black Temple